Set Fire to the Third Bar
by PikaaChuu
Summary: Story by: doyoungified/ Jaehyun hanyalah seorang letnan yang terluka dan Doyoung merupakan perawat kurang beruntung yang dikhususkan untuknya./ JaeDo/ NCT U/ Alternate Universe/ bxb, ooc
1. Chapter 1

**"SET FIRE TO THE THIRD BAR"**

 **ALL CREDIT BY DOYOUNGIFIED**

Alih bahasa oleh **PikaaChuu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Description**

Jaehyun hanyalah seorang letnan yang terluka dan Doyoung merupakan perawat kurang beruntung yang dikhususkan untuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Foreword**

 **Safe & Sound**

 _Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_

 _everything's on fire._

 _The war outside our door keeps raging on,_

 _hold onto this lullaby,_

 _even when the music's gone._

\- Taylor Swift -

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNINGS** : ini merupakan fiksi yang mengacu pada waktu perang, yang artinya akan ada beberapa adegan kekerasan! Juga _smut_! Juga _nurse_ Doyoung! _AU_!

Serta ada jarak umur yang signifikan di antara keduanya, _there you go_ ~

Tambahan, _daddy kink_ untuk kalian semua.

 **.**

 **.**

Visit the story link (delete the space), go **subscribe** and **upvote** :

www . asianfanfics story / view / 1124211 / s-e-t-f-i-r-e-t-o-t-h-e-t-h-i-r-d-b-a-r-jaehyun-warau-doyoung-dojae-nct-nctu

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mungkin satu atau dua, atau bahkan kalian semua sudah membaca ini di aff. Tapi aku hanya ingin mencoba mengalih bahasakan. Tidak memaksa untuk membaca. Namun dianjurkan untuk memberi sepatah dua patah kata bagi kalian yang menyediakan waktu untuk menikmati ini. Terima kasih.

p.s: aku belum tahu pasti kapan akan memposting cerita penuhnya.


	2. Chapter 2

**"SET FIRE TO THE THIRD BAR"**

 **ALL CREDIT BY DOYOUNGIFIED**

Alih bahasa oleh **PikaaChuu**

 **-.-.-**

Visit the story link (delete the space), go **subscribe** and **upvote** :

www . asianfanfics story / view / 1124211 / s-e-t-f-i-r-e-t-o-t-h-e-t-h-i-r-d-b-a-r-jaehyun-warau-doyoung-dojae-nct-nctu

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be,_

 _right in front of me._

 _Talk some sense to me._

 **.**

Ada banyak tembakkan dari tiap sudut, tiap arah. Benar-benar hujan peluru. Jaehyun terus saja mengisi amunisi senjatanya tak terhitung kali ke berapa dan mulai mengarahkan pada kaki langit yang penuh debu. Butir tanah terbang melayang dan banyak teriakkan bersahutan datang dari arah belakangnya.

Dengan maksud meredakan segala teriakkan itu –ia ingin mengakhirinya segera, Jaehyun berusaha keras menggunakan satu kakinya yang masih berfungsi baik untuk membawa tubuh lari dan membidik sasaran sembari telinganya sendiri menangkap jelas ada musuh yang mendekat.

"Letnan!" Satu dari sekian anak buahnya berseru kala melihat tubuh sudah bersisihan dengan tanah.

Si bawahan tampak bergegas mendekati ketuanya dan benik mata itu menatap genang darah di sekeliling kaki yang mungkin saja sudah lumpuh sekarang. Pimpinannya sudah terlalu banyak kehilangan darah. Dan di tengah dera panik yang merepotkan serta sangat membuang waktu itu, mendadak butir peluru susulan datang, bersarang lancar di dada Jaehyun .

Walau efeknya tidak banyak karena sempat menikam rompi khusus yang membalut tubuh, belah bibir Jaehyun tetap meloloskan rintihan. Merasakan potongan logam kecil panas itu merangsak menembus kulitnya. Mark, selaku member termuda reflek berteriak takut seiring noda merah tua mewarnai seragam pimpinannya. Ia menyangga kepala Jaehyun dan didekap mendekat dada, butir air mata jatuh turun dengan ringan menjejak pipi.

" _H-hyung_ , tetap terjaga bersamaku, _hyung_.." Mark berkata cepat, pasang bola mata mengerjap ke sekitar. " _Help_!"

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga seseorang berlari mendekat, segera berlutut dan mencoba menggendong pria yang lebih tua itu hati-hati. Keringat sudah mengalir deras di pipi Jaehyun dan ia justru menolak pertolongan prajuritnya, memerintahkan mundur. Tangan meraih senjata lagi dengan maksud melindungi pasukan untuk terakhir kali. Walaupun tetap tidak berubah pikiran, dua prajurit itu tidak akan mau meninggalkan sang letnan. Maka mereka tetap berdiri di sana dan berusaha lagi menarik pergi Jaehyun dari medan perang.

"Tinggalkan aku di sini!" Jaehyun berteriak geram. "Pergi! Tinggalkan aku. Biarkan aku mati bersama kakak-kakakmu yang lain."

"Kami menyelamatkanmu, _hyung_." Mark mulai bisa berujar tenang begitu Hansol mengangkat tubuh besar itu ke punggungnya, berlari kilat. "Kami menyelamatkanmu."

Jaehyun memajukan rahang bawahnya demi menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Tubuh lemahnya seolah memantul seiring langakah-langkah yang Hansol ambil melintasi hutan. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri dan memaksa untuk diturunkan, namun itu justru membuat Hansol makin mengeratkan kuncian lengan. Berlari secepat mungkin.

"Hansol!" suara lengkingan datang tak jauh, dekat di mana ia membaringkan tubuh letnannya. Semua saling pandang dan segera berlari mencari siapapun yang tidak sibuk. Jaehyun hanya bisa menatap, merasakan detak jantungnya mengetuk gendang telinga dengan keras.

Sebuah pesawat tiba-tiba terbang di atas sana dan tiga _vessel_ dilepaskan. Jaehyun membawa lengan untuk menutup wajahnya dengan segera, jelas segera kehilangan pandang dua sosok bawahannya. "Kembali ke sini, segera! Kem—"

Pertama terdengar suara terbakar bom yang jatuh ke daratan, lalu disusul ledakkan, campuran pecahan kaca berbaur di antara kabut tanah. Selanjutnya teriakkan, dan yang terakhir asap. Jantung Jaehyun serasa berhenti menciptakan degup, lingkar matanya melebar. Hidung kembang kempis. Pada akhirnya, air mata jatuh juga membasahi wajah. Ia mengeluarkan teriakkan yang terdengar pilu. Dengan seluruh tenaga yang tertinggal, ia berusaha keras untuk mendekat,mencoba menyelamatkan prajuritnya.

Ia bisa merasakan seberapa berat tubuh sendiri untuk sekedar digerakkam. Isak tangis mendera, meratapi kepergian dua tentara bawahan terakhirnya. Bayangan senyum keduanya bermain dengan kejam di kepala, membuat Jaehyun memanggil nama mereka keras-keras. Saliva bahkan sudah mengalir dari dua ujung bibirnya. Berteriak dengan seluruh kekuatan, yang hanya bertemu balas dengan sunyi.

Jaehyun rasa hatinya remuk redam dan jatuh berserakan sedalam luka di dadanya. Manik mata itu menerawang jauh lahan kosong di depan sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada banyak mayat jatuh tak terurus di medan perang. Namun di rumah sakit, semua yang terluka parah bahkan bisa kembali membaik. Seolah hidup kembali.

Jaehyun hanya menghabiskan hari-harinya di atas tempat tidur, memandang keluar satu-satunya jendela yang dipasang dalam kamar luas itu. Dikarenakan ia seorang letnan, mereka memberikan semua yang terbaik. Apa yang dilahapnya selalu makanan kelas atas, layanan super mewah, dan di sana akan selalu ada seseorang yang bisa langsung datang bila dipanggil. Namun tetap saja ia tidak bisa menerima kesalahan sekecil apapun. Salah satunya, penggunaan bahasa.

Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang diharapkan ketika mendengar seorang perawat yang bicara padanya dengan bahasa mandarin. Walau sejatinya Jaehyun paham betul. Sayangnya ia sangat menginginkan sesuatu yang sama seperti rumahnya, Korea. Dia ingin percakapan yang dibawa ringan, dan bukan yang datang dari para perawat wanita.

Setelah ia mengecam atau mengatakan protes mengenai masalah simpel tersebut pada siapa saja yang datang padanya, maka semua perawat-perawat baru itu akan keluar kamar dengan tangis. 'Mungkin memang mereka semua takut padanya', Jaehyun terus menanamkan opini tersebut. Maka dengan itu, ia benar-benar akan dengan sengaja membuat semua orang menjadi malas mendekatinya.

Jehyun adalah orang bermulut kasar.

Ia menemukan keasyikan sendiri dalam kegitannya untuk meneror mental, menggunakan seluruh hak kepemimpinan yang melekat pada mereka. Tiap kali seseorang melewati ruangan itu dengan langkah kecepatan penuh, serta mendengar macam-macam rumor mengenai diri sendiri, Jaehyun akan tertawa. Harinya seolah berjalan lambat bila ia tidak mnegerjai semua orang di sekelilingnya barang sekali. Ini seolah menjadi pengisi kekosongan yang sudah merambah kuat di hatinya.

Setelah sebulan memainkan seluruh perawat wanita yang ada di rumah sakit, Jaehyun akhirnya hinggap pada titik jenuh.

"Apa ada perawat pria di sini?" Ia bertanya ringan.

"Ada beberapa… Tapi mereka sibuk bekerja untuk pasien-pasien yang lain." Dokternya memberi respon.

"Kirimkan satu untukku besok." Jaehyun membuka buku bacaannya sebelum ahli medis wanita itu memberi penolakan. Ia mengangkat tangan untuk mengusirnya keluar dari kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Doyoung memukulkan tangannya pada meja kayu, mengangkat tubuh dari kursi. Ia memberi pandangan tajam pada wanita di hadapannya. Doyoung sudah bekerja seolah dengan seluruh hidupnya di rumah sakit ini dan mengapa sekarang ia diumpankan pada seekor _serigala_? Ibunya mengangkat wajah begitu mendengar suara keras tadi dan menghela nafas kasar, menyatukan alis untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan putranya sampaikan.

"Mengapa aku harus mengambil tugas ini sementara ada banyak pria lain yang bisa melakukannya?" Pada akhirnya Doyoung hanya merengek.

"Siapa?" Wanita itu bertanya langsung. "Pria seperti Kun? Dia akan menangis di hadapanku segera setelah menghadapi pria itu selama dua menit."

"Dan memangnya aku tidak?"

"Hey. Kau ingin datang ke sini, bahkan aku tidak memaksamu. Jika kau ingin membantu ibumu yang sangat kasihan, maka kau bisa melakukannya dengan ini."

"Ibu," Anak itu mengambil nafas. "Jika aku tidak menyusulmu ke sini, maka ayah akan mengumpat dari makamnya!"

"Maka ia tengah mengumpat padamu sekarang karena baru saja berteriak padaku!" Ia menaikkan nada biacara setara dengan Doyoung. "Aiyoo.. bertengkar dengan seseorang yang melahirkanmu ke dunia ini. Apa yang sudah kulakukan hingga dititipi putra seperti ini?"

Doyoung, walau kecewa, memutari meja dan mengalungkan tangan untuk memeluk ibunya. "Maafkan aku."

"Selain Kun dan Winwin, hanya kau yang bisa berkomunikasi dengannya." Lagi, wanita itu menghela nafas. "Dia juga agak tampan ketika aku pertama kali melihat. Ia tidak mungkin seburuk yang semua orang kira, benar?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _And I'll use you as a warning sign,_

 _that if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind._

 **.**

Seberapapun ia ingin percaya pada keoptimisan ibunya, sifat bawaan itu tetap sesuatu yang jatuhnya turun menurun. Ia mulai bisa merasakan jika dirinya akan melewati hari yang besar. Maka dari itu, Doyoung akan melemaskan pundak sendiri dan belajar bagaimana memasang wajah galak tiap kali lewat di depan sebuah cermin. Ia tengah berada di ruang penyimpanan tadi pagi –sangat pagi, ketika Kun datang seraya menguap.

Pria itu memaku pandangan pada daftar di tangan, membaca habis semua tulisannya. "Fraktur pada lutut, pergelangan kaki yang terkilir, luka terbuka berkali-kali… dasar pembuat masalah."

"Cukup berterima kasih pada bintang keberuntunganmu. Kau tidak dipekerjakan untuknya." Doyoung berkata dingin, menata perban dan kain kasa pada troli yang dibawanya.

Mendadak rahang Kun seolah jatuh ke bawah. "Kau merawatnya? Tidak mungkin!"

"Jangan menggeser trolinya."

Tidak ingin melangkah lebih maju hingga menyentuh ujung kaki yang lebih muda, Kun akhirnya hanya berdiri menatap dalam keheningan. Ia bahkan mengekori Doyoung hingga ke kamar pasien untuk memberi semangat. Sayangnya kata-kata yang membersarkan hati itu tidak bertahan lama dan begitu Doyoung masuk ke dalam ruangan ia dapat merasakan seolah udara di sekelilingnya tidak bergerak.

Saat menutup pintu, gundukan di atas tempat tidur bergerak dan seorang pria bangun disertai gerutuan juga keluahan. Doyoung mendorong trolinya mendekati tempat tidur, benar-benar merasakan tusukkan mata si pria yang terus memandangi dirinya.

Walau Jaehyun sudah mendapat informasi bahwa ia akan memiliki perawat baru, ia cukup trekejut dengan keatraktifan Doyoung. Bahkan dalam kondisi setengah tidurnya, ia dapat langsung bangun, susah payah mendekatkan tubuh hanya untuk melihat dekat si pria.

Perawat itu memiliki pasang mata besar yang tampak bersinar, bibir merah muda, dan kulit bak porselen. Dia terlihat seperti boneka yang berjalan. Walau punggung Jaehyun sakit, ia bahkan tetap dapat menegakkan tubuh hanya untuk melihat pria muda itu berjalan mengelilingi ruangan.

Doyoung mulai penasaran inikah perasaan yang perawat lain bicarakan, walau terasa sedikit aneh. Alih-alih menatap tajam, pasien itu jusru terlihat kagum, dan Doyoung tidak mengerti karena apa. Ingin segera menyelesaikan ini, ia segera mengambil gunting dan mulai memotong sepanjang pakaian yang terkena noda darah di mana itu melekat pada kaki jenjang sang letnan.

Keduanya hanya berbagi diam sebelum yang lebih tua angkat bicara, terdengar serak khas bangun tidur. "Kau terlihat sangat muda untuk ukuran perawat."

"Umurku sembilan belas tahun." Doyoung merespon balik.

Jaehyun sama sekali tidak menyangka akan mendapat balasan, terutama dalam bahasa korea. Namun hal itu hanya makin menumbuhkan rasa ingin tahunya. "Aku tiga puluh tiga tahun."

"AKu tidak bertanya."

 _Lancang_. Jaehyun merebahkan kembali punggungnya pada bantal dan hanya melihat bagaimana remaja itu menangani luka. Walaupun umurnya lebih muda dari perawat lain yang ada di rumah sakit ini, ia tampak yang paling fokus, tidak peduli keadaan sekitar. Mungkin itu yang membuat perawat lain merasa takut padanya bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menarik nafas, karena mereka terlalu tertekan dan kacau. Tapi Jaehyun tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun. Ia pembuat onar, dan tatapannya mungkin memang terlampau tajam.

Jaehyun akhirnya mencoba lagi, "Siapa namamu?"

"Doyoung."

"Aku Jaehyun."

Lagi, hanya respon kecil yang datang dari perawat tersebut. Jaehyun sudah tidak berkutat di medan perang lagi, namun ketegangan antara dirinya dengan si anak tampak sama. Jaehyun mengukir senyum, tangannya terjulur meraih satu _pack_ bungkus rokok. Doyoung yang merasa ada pergerakkan, membawa naik parasnya segera dan menghela ringan.

"Benda itu tidak baik untukmu." Katanya.

Jaehyun menjepitkan satu batang di antara belah bibir, segera membakar ujungnya. _Aku yang tidak baik untukmu_ , renungnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bagaimanapun Doyoung terlihat dingin, selalu mengacuhkan tatapan Jaehyun dan tidak pernah berbicara kecuali untuk melempar tanya, ia seperti merasa hatinya kembali menghangat dalam dua minggu. Setelah menyadari bahwa perawat tersebut memperlakukannya dengan berbeda, Jaehyun memutuskan untuk merakit status pertemanan. Dua sosok itu tampak tumbuh makin dekat, hingga taraf di mana jika Doyoung selesai melakukan seluruh tugas wajibnya di rumah sakit maka ia akan datang dan memasang telinga demi cerita peperangan Jaehyun.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan ini?" Doyoung bertanya dengan badan membungkuk mendekati Jaehyun, jemarinya mengusap gel salep di dada.

Yang lebih tua justru tampak asyik menikmati tiap struktur wajah Doyoung bahkan untuk sekedar menangkap pertanyaan yang terlontar. Doyoung, menyadari pria di hadapannya tengah melamun, mencoba bicara sekali lagi. "Sepertinya terlihat sangat menyakitkan."

Kelopak Jaehyun berkedip, kemudian mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah. "Hanya terasa seprti digigit nyamuk."

"Digigit nyamuk, pantatku." Doyoung tertawa seraya menjauh, dan Jaehyun merasa terhina. "Ayahku meninggal karena luka tembak seperti itu. Lebih dalam dari ini tapi kau tahu apa yang kubicarakan."

"Apa pangkatnya?"

Doyoung tersenyum, seperti memanggil kembali segala memori tentang ayahnya. "Kolonel. Ia pergi sebelum umurku mencapai angka sembilan. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu berharga dengannya."

Jaehyun mengamati bagaimana senyum cerah remaja ini yang biasanya cerah berubah menjadi kesedihan dalam, menandakan sejumput kerinduan. Ia mengambil kesempatan bisa duduk di samping Doyoung, yaitu makin mendekatkan tubuh di atas tempat tidur kecil itu dan memeluknya. Doyoung tertawa lembut begitu menyadari kebaikan Jaehyun, menemukan penenang dalam lengan hangat itu. Sama sekali tidak ada rasa canggung, Doyoung tampak nyaman dalam dekapan tersebut.

Keduanya berbagi momen nyaman sebelum Jaehyun akhirnya membuka mulut beberapa saat kemudian. "Mengapa kau tidak mengikuti jejak ayahmu?"

"Apa kau sudah melihatku?" Doyoung menegaskan perkataannya dengan menggulung naik lengan pakaian untuk menunjukkan apa yang tersembunyi di balik itu, pergelangan kecil dan terlihat lemah. Keduanya tertawa bersamaan. "Tidak, ini hanya sebagain dari alasan lain. Ayahku tidak ingin aku tersiksa, kurasa. Ia berkata bahwa aku harus menuruti ibuku. Ibuku tidak pantas menerima kabar seseorang hanya melalui telegram dua kali selama hidupnya. Cukup dari ayahku saja."

Selama keduanya saling berbicara, Jaehyun tidak dapat menahan tangannya untuk tidak mengusap punggung tangan Doyoung. Sementara remaja itu hanya mengalihkan wajahnya mendapati aksi manis seperti itu, menampilkan senyum untuk Jaehyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau harus berhenti menggaruk lukamu." Doyoung mengomel seraya menggulung kembali kain kasanya, memunggungi Jaehyun. "Kau akan mendapat bekas luka yang buruk jika terus seperti itu."

Begitu Doyoung selesai dengan kalimatnya, Jaehyun berdiri dengan kruk untuk ambil langkah mendekat. Ia mengulum senyum mendapati pemuda itu tampak dalam status mudah diserang maka dengan sengaja ia menjatuhkan salah satu obat ke lantai hingga menciptakan suara pecahan nyaring. Doyoung segera berbalik mengira Jaehyun terluka atau apa namun terkejut begitu sebuah ciuman menghampiri bibirnya, disusul dengan telapak lebar yang mengusap pipi.

Tubuh Doyoung seperti melemas tiba-tiba, lututnya menjadi sedikit ditekuk seiring bertambahnya intensitas ciuman yang terjadi. Detak jantungnya terdengar keras hingga ke telinga, pikirannya tidak lagi fokus begitu Jaehyun dengan pinggul menekannya mundur sampai menyentuh meja, momojokkannya.

Jaehyun, di samping hanya menahan seluruh beban tubuh dengan sebuah kruk, juga tetap menyangga badan remaja di hadapannya yang sudah terhuyung karena serangan yang menghampiri bibir. Begitu Doyoung mendengar dirinya sendiri mengeluarkan desahan, maka saat itu juga ia segera sadar dari ketidakjelasan situasi ini, mundur sedikit menyenderkan punggung. Jaehyun bisa melihat jelas bagaimana mata Doyoung membesar dengan pipi semerah mawar. Juga benang tipis saliva yang masih membentang, menghubungkan dua bibir.

Doyoung membeku. Ia merasa kupu-kupu meledak keluar memenuhi perutnya. Dengan cepat Doyoung memberesi troli. Sempat pula memberi tatapan akhir sebelum keluar pintu, lalu pergi menghampiri ruang penyimpanan untuk mengisi stok obat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang di dalam dada, sama sekali tidak dapat memikirkan apapun selain niat untuk berada sejauh mungkin dari Jaehyun.

Doyoung mendudukkan diri, masih di ruangan itu. Pandangan kosong namun ada banyak kekagetan di balik sana. Dan itu seperti menjalar hingga ke bibir, membuat Doyoung tak bisa mengunyah kue di mulutnya selama lima menit. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kapan Kun masuk. Namun lambaian tangan di depan wajahnya berhasil membuyarkan lamunan.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi?"

"Tidak!" Doyoung menjawab cepat, singkat.

Kun sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya, terkejut akan perlakuan tadi. "Apa dia berteriak padamu?"

".. Kun," Doyoung mulai membuka suara setelah memikirkan beberapa hal sejenak. Kembali menyandarkan tubuh, namun tingkahnya berubah makin terlihat gelisah. "Bisa kau menggantikanku?"

"A-aku? Tapi kau sudah melakukan segalanya dengan baik. Bagaimana bisa aku—"

"Kumohon?" Yang lebih muda meraih sendok, menggenggam erat.

"Doyoung.."

"Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak bisa menanggung beban seperti ini lagi."

Setelah mendengar adiknya memohon, Kun makin tak bisa menolak. Ia sudah pernah berhasil menyelamtakan diri dari letnan kasar itu sekali dan membiarkan Doyoung menggantikannya. Kali ini ia tidak mungkin menghindar lagi. Mau tak mau Kun mengangguk dan dua bahu Doyoung melemas turun dalam kelegaan, kemudian lanjut memakan habis kuenya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan pagi berikutnya benar-benar kacau. Jaehyun kembali ke pribadi lamanya, berteriak hingga terdengar ke ruangan lain. Semua perawat, termasuk Kun, mondar-mandir hanya untuk menuruti permintaan anehnya. Pada akhirnya, hanya perlu satu hari gila ini hingga sang ibu membawa paksa Doyung kembali ke kamar Jaehyun. Sempat memarahi karena menyerahkan pasien bermasalahnya pada mahasiswa pendatang baru.

Begitu Doyoung berjalan masuk, ia dihadiahi pandangan puas yang meremehkan. "Merindukanku?"

"Tidak," Remaja itu menjawab dengan sedikit meggertak. "Kulihat sepertinya kau tidak bisa hidup tanpaku lebih dari sehari?"

Jaehyun menepuk dadanya, dengan senyum yang tak luntur di wajah tampannya. "Hatiku hanya mencarimu."

Doyoung segera menutup pintu, tak lupa menguncinya. Ia lalu meraih kotak berisi perban hanya untuk melemparkannya pada si pasien dengan gelombang kemarahan.

Walaupun Jaehyun menerima tindakan kasar itu, ia tetap masih ingin berhubungan denga pria yang kini tengah menggenggam sepasang gunting besar untuk mengancamnya bila berani macam-macam. Tidak peduli dengan Doyoung masih kaget gara-gara ciuman yang terjadi, ia masih tetap tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menatap bibir kapanpun daging kenyal itu terasa dekat. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat di dalam kungkungan tulang rusuk. Seandainya mungkin, Jaehyun ingin mengeluarkan jantung dari dada dan membiarkan Doyoung yang memilikinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _And I moved further than I could,_

 _But I missed you more than I thought I would._

 **.**

"Keluarkan itu." Doyoung memberi peringatan pada Jaehyun.

Jaehyun tidak bergerak, justru mengeluarkan hembusan asap dari dorongan udara paru-paru. Keduanya bertukar tatapan. Akhirnya Doyoung mengalah, meletakkan perban dan berjalan pelan, menarik batang rokok dari selipan jemari Jaehyun. Matanya melembut kala ia memasukkan rokok tersebut ke bibir, mengumpulkan kepulan sendiri sebelum menghembuskannya tepat di depan wajah Jaehyun. Sebelum Doyoung dapat berlari pergi, Jaehyun lebih gesit untuk menarik pergelangan tangan anak itu dan menyentaknya.

Ketegangan yang menyelubungi udara di antara dua figur itu terasa sangat menyesakkan, dan ini waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan sesuatu. Jaehyun tidak perlu banyak tenaga untuk mendorong Doyoung hingga jatuh ke tempat tidur, dengan segera pula menabrakkan bibir antar bibir. Sudah terlihat jelas bahwa Doyoung juga berniat melakukan permainan yang sama dengannya, dan mereka berdua sama-sama saling mencinta. Keduanya, layaknya sinar yang berpendar cerah, saling menarengai satu sama lain.

Ini bukan pertama kali Jaehyun melakukannya, tapi debuman jantungnya tampak berbeda di dalam dada sana. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyangkal bahwa tumbuh perasaan di antara keduanya.

Jehyun sendiri mulai kesal dengan Doyoung yang belum siap untuk untuk membuka pakaiannya namun sudah siap untuk _berhubungan_. Dengan itu, ia menaikkan baju Doyoung melewati kepala hingga bertelanjang. Selanjutnya, Jaehyun disambut oleh kulit putih susu. Terlihat menjadi pemandangan indah di bawah sinar bulan yang menerobos jendela. Tempat tidur di bawah mereka mulai berderit seiring Jaehyun yang menjilati leher pucat Doyoung searah garis lurus, juga mendekap postur kecil itu dengan erat.

Jaehyun sudah dipenuhi nafsu ketika bibirnya kembali menghampiri milik Doyoung, memainkan lidah untung berperang menjadi dominan. Seperti yang ia duga, Doyoung sama sekali tidak melakukan perlawanan, pemuda ini mengikutinya dengan lembut.

Jaehyun tidak bisa menekan ketertarikannya begitu remaja di bawahnya mendesah, mendesak turun menghadap tepat pada _milik_ Jaehyun yang nyata terlihat mulai mengeras. Doyoung sendiri juga tidak menahan keinginan lebihnya sedikitpun. Ia menorong tangan masuk ke celana Jaehyun demi menggenggam sesuatu besar di dalam sana, menopang berat benda tersebut di telapak. Ruang mulutnya mendadak seperti berair kala membawa keluar kejantanan Jaehyun dari celana, melihat bagian tersebut dalam masa _precum_.

Mengikuti insting, Doyoung makin memajukan tubuh dengan posisi pantat naik demi mulai memainkan lidahnya. Jiwanya seolah melayang hilang kala merasakan kepala penis milik Jaehyun. Ia makin melesakkan anggota tubuh Jaehyun tersebut, sebelum kemudian mundur dan melihat benda tersebut terelimuti liurnya.

Melihat bagaimana si anak tampak lapar dan sangat menginginkan penisnya, Jaehyun bersumpah ingin mengeluarkan sperma di sana sekarang juga, tapi tidak mungkin. Jaehyun tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini begitu saja. Maka dari itu ia kembali mendorong Doyoung agar kembali merebah dan melepas celana serta dalaman dengan gerak cepat, menelantarkan itu semua di langtai. Tidak lama untuk pakaiannya sendiri menyusul jatuh.

Dia bisa melihat Doyoung yang menganga karena tubuh berototnya. Dan itu justru membuat Jaehyun makin meninggikan egonya. Begitu menyelipkan lengan di balik punggung Doyoung, ia segera melebarkan paha pemuda itu hingga disughi sebuah skema menakjubkan.

Doyoung tampak seperti malaikat: wajah sucinya memang satu dari sekian alasan, namun berbeda dengan tubuhnya. Jaehyun seolah menjadi pendosa bahkan hanya dengan menatapnya. Selain paha kecil dan berbentuk, anak itu menyembunyikan lubang merah muda menggoda yang tampak lembut. Itu mengerut begitu Doyoung merasa Jaehyun memandanginya terus menerus.

Tidak hanya itu, Doyoung juga memiliki bola kemaluan yang cantik. Jaehyun bahkan sudah kehilangan kata-kata kala mengangkat paha Doyoung demi mendapati gambaran lebih jelas, bagaimana lubang itu mengerut-mengendur seakan mengantisipasi kapan ada sesuatu yang masuk ke sana.

Tempat tidur yang mereka pakai memang kecil namun terasa sangat cukup bagi mereka untuk segera _melakukannya_. Ketika dua sosok itu saling berciuman lagi, Jaehyun mulai meraba gel pelumas dan mengoleskan itu pada jemarinya lalu melempar botol sembarang menyebabkan noda dekorasi baru di kamar rumah sakit tersebut.

Kelopak milik Doyoung sudah memberat begitu Jaehyun melebarkan belah pantatnya dengan satu ibu jari berminyak, mendorong masuk melewati otot-otot melingkar di sana. Itu menyadarkan Jaehyun bahwa tidak hanya tubuh Doyoung saja yang tampak kecil, namun lubangnya juga.

Doyoung mengambil nafas dalam, kemaluannya mulai berdiri tegak. Ia kemudian mengarahkan satu ibu jari naik untuk mengemutnya, guna menenangkan diri sendiri. Bingung dengan tingkah bocah tersebut, penis Jaehyun berkedut. Kekasihnya tampak sangat polos dan itu hanya membuat ia makin ingin menerjanganya dengan segera.

Satu tangan bebas Doyoung naik meremas bisep padat Jaehyun, menggerakkan telapak halusnya naik turun. Ibu jarinya baru dijauhkan dari mulut begitu yang lebih tua memainkan lubangnya dengan dua jari, menekuk di dalam sana menciptakan kenikmatan. Kepala Doyoung menggeleng-geleng, merasakan ujung jari Jaehyun sudah menyentuh dindingnya.

" _Daddy_ …" Doyoung mengucap tanpa sengaja

Sempat terjadi keheningan begitu suara rendah Doyoung menguap di udara walau lubang bawahnya masih terus dibobol. Telinganya memerah malu karena situasi tak terduga. Jaehyun makin menyerudukkan jari licinnya. Doyoung menggeliat dan Jaehyun justru makin mendorong masuk dengan seringai terbentuk di wajah.

"Apa tadi?"

Doyoung mencengkeram lengan bawahnya dengan suara rengekkan.

Tidak suka karena diacuhkan, ia memelankan gerak jari. Menyebabkan Doyoung makin memperdalam gerutannya pada kulit Jaehyun. "Katakan lagi."

" _D-daddy_." Doyoung sudah terisak begitu jemari Jaehyun melemas di dalamnya.

Jaehyun tersenyum menang. Suaranya kembali merendah, seperti seorang penguasa. "Katakan pada _daddy_ apa yang kau inginkan."

"Aku.." Jari-jari sudah keluar dari dalamnya dan Doyoung menatap takut, lubangnya mengerat karena kosong. Matanya kembali membuka dan ia menghujami wajah Jaehyun dengan ciuman. "Fuck me. Ruin me. Aku ingin kau menggunakanku."

Jaehyun sudah tidak memerlukan pendorong lagi begitu racauan Doyoung berhenti. Ia menyelamkan batang panjangnya pada gua panas Doyoung, membuat anak itu melemas. Nafas Doyoung bergetar, karena itu Jaehyun balas memberi ciuman pada wajah memerah di hadapannya, mengontrol diri.

Doyoung menggenggam erat, membuat kejantanan Jaehyun berdenyut akibat kurang gesekan. Sebarapa ingin ia bergerak pelan dan tidak menyakiti Doyoung, ia tetap tidak bisa menahan diri. Jaehyun makin melesakkan miliknya dalam hingga kulit dada mereka saling bersentuhan.

Akhirya Doyoung menangis. Jaehyun bisa merasakan tancapan kuat kuku-kuku anak itu itu menghampiri kulitnya lagi. Jaehyun seperti dipaksa untuk segera mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari gua lembut pemuda itu. Namun tentu saja ia menolak, meraih _spot_ Doyoung.

Tangannya mengelus sisi wajah Doyoung, bicara dengan kata-kata penenang agar ia menjadi nyaman. Tiap detik yang Jahyun lewati dirasa seperti sepuluh tahun, tapi ia akhirnya terbayar setelah menunggu beberapa saat karena apitan lubang Doyoung mulai mengendur. Tidak ingin menunggu lagi, Jaehyun menyusupkan sisa bagiannya hingga mereka bersatu penuh.

Keduanya saling melempar tatapan penuh kasih sebelum Doyoung melebarkan lagi pahanya, seolah seperti kode bahwa ia siap untuk yang lain. Jaehyun sama sekali tidak membuang waktu. Dengan pelan bangkit bertumpu pada lutut, bergerak keluar masuk.

Doyoung belum pernah membuka diri maupun hatinya hingga sejauh ini, namun tak disangka sudah hampir satu tahun ia tidak menjalin hubungan intim semacam ini. Rasa sakitnya mulai diganti suka cita begitu Jaehyun benar-benar sampai pada puncaknya. Tubuh gemetar.

"Benar di sana.." Suara Doyoung samar. "Oh, Tuhan. _Di sana_."

Jaehyun sungguh-sungguh bersyukur atas kelancangan Doyoung. Ia tidak tahu berapa lama lagi bisa bertahan karena lubang Doyoung seolah memompanya, memeras energinya. Masih ada sisa-sisa rona merah pada pipi perawat tersebut namun sisanya sudah pucat, tubuh setegang benang. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa bergerak sedikit karena Doyoung sudah pada puncaknya, mengularkan cairan seputih mutiara.

Dikarenakan orgasme yang baru terjadi, secara tidak lagsung membuat lubang Doyoung mengerat lagi. Dengan tubuh sedikit kejang, ia meraih paha Jaehyun dan menyentaknya mendekat, sama sekali tidak memberi tanda bahwa ia boleh pergi. Bahkan walau Jaehyun akhirnya terpaksa mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam, Doyoung tetap merasakan kenikmatan familiar dan makin mendorong tubuh Jaehyun untuk maju.

"Cukup berikan semuanya untukku, _daddy_." Bujuk Doyoung.

Dua alis Jaehyun sudah bersatu ketika ia memusatkan beban tubuh pada lengan bawahnya, mengusap kepala Doyoung bersamaan dengan mengisi lubang Doyoung penuh hingga seakan-akan hendak meluap. Menggeram dengan seluruh bagian kejantanannya masih menjamah hebat di dalam. Tubuh sepenuhnya ambruk di atas yang lebih muda, benar-benar habis-habisan. Nafasnya tersengal, disusul dengan tawa kecil setelah beberapa saat. "Kau membuatku sangat kelelahan, nak."

Senyum terbentuk pada bibir Doyoung. Lengan sudah mendekap tubuh Jaehyun dan jemarinya bermain di bahu lebar miliknya. "Kau yang terlalu tua."

"Dan kau suka _bermain_ bersama orang tua." Jaehyun balas menggoda.

"Diam."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _And I'll use you as a focal point,_

 _So I don't lose sight of what I want._

 **.**

Pagi mendatang, Doyoung menemukan Jaehyun tengah berada di Ruangan Umum. Ia tengah duduk di lantai sementara kruknya disandarkan pada tembok tepat di belakangnya. Jaehyun tampak fokus pada permainan _puzzle_ bersama salah satu pasien termuda. Doyoung melihat tiap gerakkan yang pria itu buat, mengundang senyum datang.

Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Jisung, paisien paling muda di rumah sakit tersebut. Umurnya baru lima tahun dan Doyoung menemukan bocah itu menangis saat ia berjalan menuju gudang penyimpanan. Doyoung langsung saja tertarik pada anak itu.

Ia meniti langkah untuk bergabung. Jisung segera mendekat manja padanya. "Selamat pagi."

Teringat dengan pergulatan mereka malam sebelumnya, Jaehyun menjilat bibir dan memasang cengiran lebar. " _Morning, angel_."

Doyoung langsung merona parah, mengalihkan wajah kembali pada Jisung. Mendekap bocah itu erat. "Apa kau sudah makan sarapanmu?"

Anak itu hanya mengangguk, terlalu asyik melempar-lempar kepingan di tangannya bersamaan. Dia memang pendiam, anak paling pendiam yang pernah Doyoung jumpai. Tidak satu orangpun bisa mengatakan mengapa ia tidak mau bicara. Namun Doyoung tebak semua itu karena perang hebat di balik dinding pelindung ini.

Jisung sering menggunakan keadaan tanpa orang tuanya sebagai alasan untuk berikap manja tiap Doyoung melangkah masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Doyoung tidak keberatan, tentu saja. Karena ia merasakan _paternal-posession_ pada si bocah.

Doyoung bisa meraakan ada pasang mata yang terus memandanginya maka ia mengalihkan perhatian, disambut oleh senyum tampan dari pria tua itu. Sejak Jaehyun masuk ke dalam hidupnya, ia menemukan sesuatu yang hilang selama perang terus berlangsung. Cinta menjadi satu bentuk terakhir yang semua orang cari.

Ada banyak hal sebenarnya yang perlu dprioritaskan –terutama di saat-saat genting seperti ini; makanan dan perlindungan. Namun begitu mereka mendapatkan cinta, mereka tidak akan bisa bayangkan bagaimana jika kehilangan dan harus hidup tanpa itu.

Umurnya baru tujuh belas tahun ketika perang pecah, baru saja menjadi legal ketika ayahnya terpilih untuk ikut perang melawan Negara lawan. Doyoung langsung putus sekolah dan diberikan pembelajaran kilat mengenai dasar-dasar menjadi perawat yang artinya harus peduli terhadap semua orang. Walau ia dilokasikan di rumah sakit lain yang terletak jauh, ia harus tetap masuk ke rumah sakit milik ibunya itu dan membuka sebuah toko pula. Setelah dipikir-pikir, mungkin surga memang menggariska ini.

Hidup Doyoung diharuskan untuk tetap sehat tiap harinya, maka Doyoung hanya fokus pada satu hal itu. Tetapi dengan Jaehyun di sampingnya, ia mulai memikirkan tentang masa depan. Perang yang membawa keduanya saling bertemu pasti akan berakhir suatu hari, lalu kemudian apa?

Karena itu Doyoung hanya menatap malu-malu pada Jaehyun, pipinya sudah lelah pula menyunggingkan senyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku akan membawa kita keluar dari tempat ini." Jaehyun berkata di suatu malam, di atas tempat tidur.

Doyoung sudah menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher kuat Jaehyun, menghirup dalam wangi mawar. Ia suka ketika Jaehyun berbicara, karena getar dari suara beratnya selalu bisa membuat tubuh bergidik.

Doyoung makin bergerak mendekat, meletakkan telapak di dada bidang itu, berkata lembut. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dan kita menikah. Kemudian kita juga akan memiliki banyak anak. Anak-anak nakal yang berlari mengelilingi halaman depan rumah kita."

Doyoung tertawa. "Anak, huh?"

"Ayo mengadopsi anak dari sini." Kata Jaehyun. "Jisung."

Sebelum perang terjadi, Jaehyun memiliki banyak mimpi. Ia berimajinasi memiliki keluarga besar yang duduk bersama saat makan malam. Ia ingin pulang disambut dengan masakan khas rumahan dan mengesampingkan tas kantor untuk kemudian menyapa anak-anak serta pasangannya. Jaehyun juga bermimpi mengenai perusahaan besar di bawah namanya, sebuah kantor luas dengan pemandangan kota.

Tapi ketika perang dimulai, ia tidak bisa hanya berdiri dan menyaksikan. Dia segera masuk dalam barisan militer dan melakukan kerja sebaik mungkin demi kemajuan negaranya. Walau rasa sedih mengingat bawahannya yang kini tertinggal atau bahkan pergi lebih dulu, Jaehyun kemudian diberkahi seorang malaikat di tengah keadaan kacau membahayakan seperti ini.

Bertemu Doyoung seolah seperti keajaiban dalam hidupnya. Pemuda itu membawanya ingat pada rumah, memberikan kehangatan dasar yang selalu ia perlukan. Melihat senyum cerah Doyoung membuat Jaehyun seolah kembali dibawa pada kenyataan bahwa masih ada keinginan yang ingin ia capai untuk sisa hidupnya. Doyoung adalah titik api sasarannya, dan Jaehyun tidak ingin kehilangan itu lagi.

"Okay." Doyoung setuju.

"Kau tidak terlihat senang." Jaehyun berkata dan menolehkan pipi Doyoung, melihat wajahnya sempurna. "Apa itu karena kau ingin menyimpan _daddy_ -mu ini sendirian?"

Mata Doyoung melebar, kemudian duduk tergesa. Memukul lengan berotot Jaehyun karena malu. "Aku membencimu!"

Jaehyun hanya bisa tertawa, menerima hujaman pukulan itu. Beralih, Doyoung mengayunkan kakinya untuk mengekang tubuh Jaehyun dan mengunci leher, seolah mengajaknya bertengkar. Alih-alih mengeluarkan tawa berat, yang ada hanya suara tersedak. Dan Jaehyun segera menarik pinggang kecil Doyoung.

"Yah!" Ia berteriak.

"Aku akan membunuhmu! Benar-benar akan membunuhmu. Jangan berani tersenyum padaku. Aku akan membunuhmu!" Anak itu terus berteriak. Sayangnya aa tidak bisa mempertahankan protesannya dalam jangka waktu lama dan akhirnya melemaskan tangan dengan hembusan kesal. Namun kemudian mencuri ciuman-ciuman kasar dari pria yang terluka itu. "Aku serius akan membunuhmu."

Jaehyun tentu saja senang atas perhatian yang diberikan Doyoung padanya. Ia memeluk kuat tubuh Doyoung di antara lengan. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga." Doyoung merespon tanpa pikir panjang maupun pertimbangan. Lengannya kembali terikat di balik leher Jaehyun. "Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be,_

 _Right in front of me._

 _Talk some sense to me._

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

Niatku ingin _publish_ ini di malam minggu namun ternyata belum selesai. Aku stuck pada smut-nya. _Because, yeah. I can't really hold it_. Maksudku, ada banyak kata yang janggal karena memang aku tidak pernah menulis _sex_ , membaca pun jarang. Dan hmmm, ini yang kedua kalinya kalau ingin tahu, tapi aku masih canggung dengan sesutu seperti ini.

Ah, ya. Katakan padaku jika ini tidak secantik milik **doyoungified** _author-nim._ Yah, kalau ini sudah pasti. Aku hanya takut memperjelek ceritanya karena tata bahasaku. Bagaimana?

Satu lagi, tolong hargai kerja kerasku, ahaha. Karena di saat aku harusnya fokus dengan UKK, aku justru membagi waktu untuk menyelesaikan ini karena sudah janji akan mempostingnya sebelum ujian dimulai. Terima kasih^^


End file.
